Start All Over
by Daughter of Galifrey
Summary: Short one-shot I thought up. First story so be kind KBOW


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the brilliance that is the Harry Potter series  that is all J

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the brilliance that is the Harry Potter series  that is all J.K. Rowling. Do you think I'd be writing here if I did?

A/N This is for my two best friends in the world. For loving this little one-shot even though it made them cry  Love you guys!

She raced into the bathroom with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She stared into the mirror; the mascara running done either side of her cheeks looked so clichéd she almost laugh. It was so typical of her to be the one in the bathroom crying, especially on this night of all nights. The one that had broken the hearts of so many before her and that was proceeding to break hers.

"Katie? Are you ok?" Her best friend walked into the small bathroom.

"Yeah I'll be ok. I just need a few minutes" Katie managed in between sniffles. "I need to be alone, ok?"

Alicia was the best friend in the world, she always understood. "I'll be outside." She turned to leave, then paused and turned around.

"Hey Katie? If you want my advice, I would just say what's hurting me out loud. You never know, it might help."

With that she left quietly. Katie turned to the mirror once again. She sighed, Alicia had always seemed to know what was best. Even if she didn't know Katie as good as _he_ had.

"I don't know why I'm even doing this but here goes." She took a deep breath and checked to make sure that no one was in any of the stalls before she started. She took out a picture of him and her from her 15th birthday that was always in her purse and pinned it to the mirror. She tried to imagine him standing there.

"What happened Oliver?" She started. "What happened to us? We were the best of friends, I told you everything. Things I didn't, couldn't tell anyone else. We were even lovers once! Heck, you even told me you loved me! What happened to that? What happened?

"I know we ended that part of our relationship badly, over a stupid reason. But you promised that we'd stay as close as before. What happened to that promise Oliver? I thought you kept your promises!" She was yelling by now, almost out of breath.

"This year, I thought you just needed your space. Heck, I'll admit it I was angry with you, but I thought time was all we needed.

"Then we did start hanging again. We were talking again. I thought things were finally going back to the way they were. But then the rumours started. I thought they were stupid and unimportant. But I know better now. I know the truth Oliver. Don't even try to deny it." She sat down on the floor of the bathroom. She didn't even start to think about the dress she and Alicia had spent months shopping for. The one that was 'just right'.

"But you know what Oliver?" She whispered, her face flushed with anger and betrayal. "After all this? I think I still love you, and you're breaking my heart." She swung her head onto her knees and wept openly. She heard a shuffle beside her. Terrified she looked beside her. _Oliver._

"How much did you hear?" She asked, not really caring anymore.

"Enough." He whispered. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Oliver moved his head onto Katie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Katie. I-I don't know what else to say. I was scared Kate. Scared of what was happening. I-I thought I loved you. But I didn't think it was true love, I couldn't be sure.

"But you know what? Everyday since we broke up, no I broke up with you, I couldn't get you out of my head. I thought about you day and night. Do you know how hurt I was? I couldn't believe that I had done that. I thought you hated me.

"I stayed away from you all year, thinking that was what you wanted. But these past few months? God Kate, I was on cloud nine. I don't know what I was thinking when I started those rumours. Part of me didn't want to get close again, (god knows why) yet another part of me was begging for it to happen. I spent so many sleepless nights kicking myself for what I had started. And now? All I want is for you to forgive, I want everything to go back to the way it was."

Katie turned to look at him. "It will never be back to the way it was Oliver. You lost my trust. You don't know how much you hurt me." Oliver's face was full of grief and shame.

"But, I'm willing for us to try. To start all over again."


End file.
